


Race Through The Beach

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Beaches, Mario Kart, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi have a burning race on a sandy beach, neither of the two willing to cool off in an attempt to one up each other.





	Race Through The Beach

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were zipping around on Flame Runner bikes as the two were having a race on an unnamed sandy beach, with there being various pirate ships floating in the distance firing off several cannonballs as the two heavyweights were avoiding the exploding items. Petey Piranha was resting on the only patch of green grass on the sandy yellow ground, having a bunch of fruit with him as there were two palm trees giving him much needed shade from the scorching sun.

"Argh... I should have brought cleaner clothes!" Waluigi groaned as he wiped his forehead with his right arm, feeling the sweat make his overalls too damp for him to handle.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I want to beat you in a race, I would jump off this bike and head into the salty ocean surrounding us right now!" Dry Bowser pointed out as he began getting as many mini turbos as he could on his bike, edging ahead of Waluigi as he took advantage of the off road within the shallow water surrounding the sandy shore.

"Hey! You can't cheat like that! Only I can get away with cheating!" Waluigi snapped as he pulled out a small rocket from his purple cap, slapping it on the back of his bike as he went boosting ahead of Dry Bowser... only to crash into a palm tree that caused it to break apart due to the strong impact of the collision.

Petey noticed this as he pointed with his big green leaf and laughed, munching on some fruits as he went back to relaxing, with Dry Bowser taking the moment to wash off his sweaty bones in the sea as Waluigi begrudgingly climbed out of the mess that was his damaged bike and broken tree.


End file.
